


SMUT IN SPACE

by Fucky0u



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Karkat, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Nooks (Homestuck), Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Top Dave, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fucky0u/pseuds/Fucky0u
Summary: On the meteorite Karkat goes into heat and Dave is there to help him deal with it.Gamzee finds Karkat in later chapters and smut issues.100%self indulgent smutty mess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER  
> Dave comes over to Karkats room on the meteorite to watch some shitty romcoms.  
> Short af chapter future ones will be longer

Tonight was Daves turn to host his and Karkats weekly movie night. Karkat sat down on daves couch holding the remote in his left hand as he struggled to turn on Daves human tv. Dave took the remote out of Karkats hand and pressed a red button at top and the televisions screen came to life.

"I brought Troll The Notebook and Troll 50 first dates which one do you want to watch?" Karkat asked as he turnes to face Dave.

"50 first dates always makes me cry" Dave said with his cool guy blank face. 

"50 first dates it is then" Karkat as a smirk. 

He stood up and walked over to where he had set his bag down and reached into it taking out his CD of Troll 50 First Dates. He pushed it into Daves CD player and went back to sit on the couch with a plop. Dave used the remote to start the movie, He relaxed back into the couch with a sigh.  
After only minutes of the movie started playing Karkat began to feel very very wrong. His stomach dropped as he hunched over as a reaction to the sudden cramps. A wave of heat suddenly ran over his entire body. Karkats bulge slipped out of its sheath and he began to panic.

"Dude bro you good?" Dave asked out of concern for seeing his homie in pain.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Karkat said quickly as he began to run to the bathroom stumbling on his way.

Karkat slammed the door behind him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh dude are you okay?" Dave asked loudly as he paused the movie and began to walk to the bathroom.

"No... s-stay away" Karkat said, he sounded scared.

"I'm coming in"

....  
To be continued


	2. They frick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SMUT  
> Karkat and Dave fuck

Karkats legs gave out as he slumped against the wall of the bathroom and let out a sigh. His bulge painfully strained against his suddenly too tight pants and his nook leaked genetic material that soaked through his boxers and pants leaving a pale red stain on the front of his gret pants causing him to panic.

"Karkat you good in there buddy?" Dave asked out of genuine concern thinking his homie might be sick.

"N-no" Karkat said sheepishly gripping his bulge through his pants letting out a pained small moan.

Karkat curled up on the floor in pain and unable to stop thinking about his pounding nook. Dave cracked the door open and peeked through seeing Karkat laying in a ball on his bathroom floor made him feel bad for his best bud. He picked Karkat up and carried him to His bed and lated him down noting the stain on his bros pants. Dave knew more than what he let on about trolls, he did date Terezi so he was familiar with heat cycles but chose to say nothing. Just as Dave let go of Karkat the smaller troll grabbed onto Daves shirt and pulled him closer.

"Please don't leave me, Dave I neeeeed you" Karkat begged him.

Dave smirked and leaned foreward between Karkats legs and kissed him gently as Karkat attempted to pull him closer. Daves hand snaked down Karkats body and cupped his aching bulge in his had as Karkat let out a throaty moan and arched his back.

"Need help with this?" Dave asked Karkat with a wicked smirk across his face.

Karkat blushed red furiously unable to find any words and looked down, the whole situation being too embarrassing to look Dave in his eyes.

"Yes...." Karkat managed to mumble out his face was bright red with embarrassment 

Dave smiled and kissed Karkat passionately with his hand on his cheek as the other hand traveled down to Karkats pants and began to tug at them. Karkat getting the message pulled down his pants and let out a sigh of relief. Dave soon rubbed his growing his growing erection against Karkats clothed nook causing Karkat to let out a pathetic whimper when his hips bucked against Daves. The two both took off their shirts hastily and soon continued to make out aggressively. Dave pulled down Karkats Boxers revealing his writhing bulge and dripping wet nook. Karkat shivered and keened as he felt Daves fingers begin to tease his nook mercilessly. Karkat purred in response and arched his back. Karkat attempted to grind and fuck himself against Daves fingers whimpering pathetically. Daves slipped a finger into Karkats tight nook and began to finger him slowly. Karkat ground his hips against Daves hand in a desperate attempt for more much needed friction. 

"P-please Dave" Karkat begged.

"Please what... use your words Karkat " Dave smirked

"Pp-please Dave I need you fuck me pleasse I cant take it" Karkat pleaded.

Dave removed his fingers and began to unzip his pants causing Karkat to let out a sigh of relief. Dave stood at the side of the bed and pulled Karkats hips towards him. Karkat lifted and spread his legs revealing his dripping wet nook. Dave pulled down his pants and boxers leaving him naked, he gripped his already hard cock and began stroking it letting out a deep moan.   
Dave lined his cock up with Karkats needy nook and slowly thrust into him untill his length fit entirely inside of him  
god Karkat feels good Dave though to himself. He is so warm and tight, Dave groaned. Karkats wrapped his legs around Dave and clawwed at him as his body begged for contact. Dave began thrusting in and out of Karkats nook mercilessly causing Karkat to let out a string of moans and something in alternian. Both boys breathed heavy as Dave fucked Karkat at a ruthless uneven pace. Karkat squeezed his eyes shut lost in pleasure as ragid moans escaped his throat. The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping. 

"B-bucket" Karkat blurted out

Dave picked up his thrusting speed and reached under the bed bringing out a bucket and placing it under Karkat on the ground next to the bed. Dave sheathed his cock deep inside Karkat as the small trolls body went limp. Karkats nook spasmed around Daves cock pushing him over the edge. Karkat came leaking generic material out of his nook, most made it into the bucked but some covered the insides of Karkats thighs and Daves cock and the front of his thighs. Dave came deep inside Karkat with a groan. Dave pulled out of Karkat and looked at the mess

Fuck im gonna have to clean this shit up arent I, Dave thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave criticisms, compliments and ideas for where you want the story to go in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡Hope you enjoyed it please leave criticisms and where you want the story to go in the comments♡♡


End file.
